


The Broken Diamonds

by Butterfly_Mantra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Short Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Mantra/pseuds/Butterfly_Mantra
Summary: What do you do when you're in love with your auror partner who just so happens to be your childhood enemy? You pine away in silence and hope you'll get over it with other men, of course. At least, Draco hopes that will work.





	The Broken Diamonds

It was a bright, warm afternoon when Harry had a run in with a ficus. He and Draco were on their way to question a witness when it happened. Naturally, Draco was focusing most of his attention on not admiring the aura of confidence radiating off of Harry. Draco often found himself distracted by Harry at work, but it wouldn’t do to lose focus now when they had almost cracked the case they’d been working on for weeks. 

Draco wasn’t distracted by the boy hero’s status, but rather by who he is. A young man who went through a terrible thing as a teenager. A man who was inexplicably loyal to his friends and family, determined to help those who needed helping, and willing to give chances to those who didn’t necessarily deserve them. Most of all, however, Draco was distracted by the brokenness of the supposed ‘unbreakable’ Boy Who Lived Twice. 

Harry was young and didn’t have the world figured out, despite society’s expectations of him. They wanted him to be a perfect auror, marry Ginny or another eligible witch, and have two and a half children. All the while, he has to make public appearances, attend balls ran by the ministry, and keep a smile on his face. Sometimes, Draco wondered if he was the only one who could see how unhappy Harry was. Draco figured you noticed things like that when you were in love with someone. 

They had both been aurors together for four years, and partners for two of those years. Draco had been infatuated with Harry for as long as he could remember. There was always underlying feelings underneath his obsession while they were at school. He could hide it beneath the hatred, however. Now, it was different. He and Harry had to work together harmoniously. It was difficult to hide his real feelings when the hostility was gone between them. 

It was disconcerting to say the least. For the first time in years, Harry was making an effort to be polite to Draco, which Draco reciprocated. Everyone expected them to go at each other’s throats, but that simply didn’t happen. They left the past in the past and that was it. 

At first, they were only civil to each other; They would listen to the other’s ideas regarding a case, used ‘Please’’ and ‘Thank you,’’s, and, most importantly, they didn’t hex each other’s balls off. Then, they began to do nicer things, such as getting the other tea and biscuits when they went out or offering ink when the other ran out. Somehow, their interactions grew even kinder. Some might say they were actually friends now. 

They certainly did what friends do. They grabbed pints after work, saw each other on the weekends they had off, and talked about their love lives. Draco particularly dreaded the last activity. As their friendship grew, Draco found his feelings growing along with it. It was everything he could do to push those feelings down so as to not ruin their friendship. He knew Harry didn’t feel the same and never would (he was straight) and letting his feelings known would only upset Harry. Harry would feel guilty that he had felt this way for so long while Harry mindlessly droned on and on about his soon-to-be wife. No, it was better to push his feelings down so they would never see the light of day. So while Harry discussed Ginny and their upcoming wedding, Draco talked of his several conquests to find someone to place his feelings on instead of Harry (although he left that last bit out). The problem was Draco could never quite find someone who could fill that void. It was frustrating, to say the least. 

There was one guy he’s been seeing for a few weeks now. His name was Troy and he had dark hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Draco thought he was fine. He was romantic but not cheesy, spontaneous but responsible, and good in the sack. He obviously wasn’t Draco’s ideal man (that position was already taken, unfortunately), but he would do. He was definitely a good choice as a means to get over Harry at the least. Deep down, Draco knew he was being unfair. Troy didn’t deserve to be used as a step to getting over Harry. Still, Draco defended his actions by telling himself it would eventually work and he could be a good boyfriend to him.

Refocusing his attention to the matter on hand, Draco watched as Harry tripped over a potted ficus in the hallway leading to the investigation rooms. He then grunted out, “Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Way.” Each word was punctuated with a kick. Eventually, the plant toppled over and Draco was left staring at the pathetic thing. The leaves were now floppy, as if it deflated at the beating it had faced. 

"Oh yeah, you really told him, didn't you?" Draco moved to right the ficus, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed Harry’s little fit. Turning to face the man in question, Draco saw a flash of pain cross his expression before he groaned and covered his face with his hands. He then proceeded to turn towards the wall and lean on it, letting out a sound of despair. “It’s only a ficus. Nothing to get terribly upset over. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Draco attempted humor. He had never seen Harry like this before, even though he knew the savior deserved to be upset after all he had gone through. Actually, he realized Harry had been off the last few weeks. For the first time, Draco wondered if everything wasn’t quite okay at home. 

“Potter? Are you alright?” Draco’s voice was gentle, careful not to sound demanding. In answer, Harry stayed where he was and slightly shook his head. Draco moved forward without thinking. Before he could do anything further, however, Harry turned back around suddenly and smoothed out his robes. 

At Draco’s questioning glance, Harry said, as casually as if someone asked him if he needed anything from the store, “Ginny’s leaving me.” With a shrug, he continued down the hallway, avoiding the ficus this time. Draco was left standing there flabbergasted. He could practically feel all the doors opening for him. Sure, Harry was straight as a pole and Draco was seeing someone. But, for the first time, Harry was single. It was a chance, albeit a small one. 

Before he could lose his nerve, Draco caught up with the man of his desires. When he reached him, he said, “If we finish this case now, I’ll buy you a drink at the pub tonight.” Harry gave him a searching look. 

“You’re on,” he said with his signature grin. And if Draco’s breath caught at the look, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And, as always if you like what I do, Buy Me a Coffee: https://ko-fi.com/L3L3CPGV


End file.
